


[podfic] a secret whispered from the future

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Mitch Marner/Dylan Strome, Multiple Voices, POV Outsider, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Willy likes Auston. Auston likes Willy. Mitch would just like for them to use their goddamn words already.





	[podfic] a secret whispered from the future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a secret whispered from the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676627) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> featuring growlery as the voice of mitch + the narration, and frecklebombfic as everyone else. plus some outtakes, because we had a great time recording this.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/19674a8abc21f00d13317f8a85be3f20/tumblr_pp57j39HSY1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/19674a8abc21f00d13317f8a85be3f20/tumblr_pp57j39HSY1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  


Podfic editing by growlery  


[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/19674a8abc21f00d13317f8a85be3f20/tumblr_pp57j39HSY1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)**podfic**  
[download/streaming link (20.8MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5notpbf50oc20sx/a%20secret%20whispered%20from%20the%20future.mp3?dl=0)  
21:39

 **outtakes**  
[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fnq2paecy7j8n58/a%20secret%20whispered%20from%20the%20future%20-%20bloopers.mp3?dl=0) (3.2MB)  
3:19


End file.
